The shipping industry includes large customers that fill trucks or trailers with freight loads designated for various destinations. These large customers may have distribution facilities, shipping hubs, terminals, or warehouses that are several acres large for receiving, consolidating, and distributing freight. Freight loads may include small packages destined for residential addresses or bulky pallets of materials weighing several thousand pounds destined for businesses. The large customers may be responsible for delivering the packages to other distribution facilities or to final destinations. When shipments arrive at the large customer's distribution facility or warehouse, weigh scaled vehicles may be employed to weigh freight or to move packages from one location to another, and also to load or unload trailers. Weigh scales included in these weigh scaled vehicles may be subjected to strenuous loads and less than ideal work environments. Weigh scale failure may be costly as the weigh scaled vehicle may need to be taken out of service for a length of time during which it may not be used as maintenance service is provided. Improper weigh scale maintenance may also lead to faulty weight measurements, uncalibrated weigh scales, and non-compliance with regulations, which may result in increased costs associated with reweighs and incorrect billing. Accordingly, alternative methods and systems for weigh scaled vehicle calibration are desired.